Saving Rouge
by KNUXOUGE74
Summary: Rouge is hurt and goes to knuckles for help. KnucklesxRouge. Yeah, I suck at summaries. Wanna fight about it!
1. Scarred

As he threw me down, I didn't know why this was happening to me. As he ripped my clothes off I just hoped it would end soon.

"Stop please!" I scream. "Shut up" He yells then slaps me. He grabs my right breast and bit the nipple as I scream. He travels his tongue down my stomach as he holds me to the bed.

"Please No!" I plead but he didn't listen dipping his tongue into my flower. He tastes my juices and bits my clit. I scream loudly.

He sits up staring at me before a plastering a wicked smile across his face.

"Ready for the best part?" He says wickedly. God I hate him.

"No, you can never have me!" I spit on his face as he bends over me. He yips holding his eye. After a brief struggle he wipes his eye clean.

"Now don't be mean baby were just having a little fun" he smiles.

Is this what he calls fun? Raping me in my own home.

"I hate you"

"Oh now come on, don't say those things you know you love me"

"I could never love someone like you!"

He violently grabs my face forcing our lips together. I scream but he keeps going shoving his cock into me. He releases my face, only to grip my hips pounding into me.

"Ahhhhhhh, stop please, ahhhh" I scream and kick for my life. Finally I get relief. I kick him in the face causing him to fall over. Releasing his cock from my warmth. I spring up running from the room as fast as I can. Yes the door! Almost free. Until I'm grabbed around the waste and flung down to the floor.

"I wasn't going to hurt you, but you give me no choice" he snarls fiercely. Grabbing my neck thrusting my naked form to the wall and pounding my face with his fists.

After beating me almost unconscious, he takes me to the bathroom, filling up the bathtub and shoving me under in an attempt to drown me. Never before have I felt so helpless. Then I pick up the smell of smoke. Using all my strength I pull myself up only to see my house is burning. I get out of the tub as best I can and see he's gone. Now just how do I get out? I crawl through the flames and I find my tight black jumpsuit with the heart chest plate. After getting dressed and escaping the building. I look back at my house and I know I can't stay. Theirs only one place I can think to go. I slowly fly until I see Angel Island and for once I'm relieved. I fly down to Knuckles house. I shakily reach out my hand and knock.

"I'm coming hold on" I hear Knuckles yell. "God can't a person sleep without OH MY GOD ROUGE!

"Hi Knuckie" I whimper as it hurts to talk.

Knuckles Pov

As I stare in front of me I can not believe what I am seeing. Their she is the toughest girl I know. Rouge. Shes bloody, bruised, beaten and looks totally out of it.

"Who did this to you?" I asked consurned.

"It was….Mephiles.." She whispers before collapsing into my arms.

**Mephiles, I know but I couldn't think of anyone else ok! I was going to do Sonic but I didn't want to get loads of hate mail. So that's all for now. Bye.**

**KNUXOUGE74**


	2. Knuckles is nice?

HEY OH! Lol. So anyways, it's been soooooooooooo long since I updated! So ya here we go!

**Ch. 2**

Rouge's POV

I open my eyes and immediately I feel a pounding in my head. I force myself to open my eyes wider and what I see is I'm in a small room lying on a pretty plain little bed as I look around I see a small nightstand and not much else in the room.

"Where am I?" I say aloud to no one in particular.

"My house." I hear a voice say and I look over to see none other than Knuckles the Echidna himself.

"Knuckles, what happened, why am I here?" I yelled.

"I should be the one asking you those questions after how you came here last night…" He said.

My eyes widened as I suddenly remembered everything that happened to me yesterday.

Knuckles' POV

As I stare at Rouge lying on my bed, I can't help but be pissed at how she looked when she showed up at my house last night. Who would do that to her?

"Tell me what happened." I demand

"You could be a little nicer to me. If you haven't noticed, I'm not the best right now." She said in her usual tone.

"Sorry…. _I just have to swallow my pride… _Rouge, I would like you to tell me what happened to you." I asked trying to sound sympathetic. "Whenever your ready."

Rouge's POV

Knuckles…. Sympathetic….? I think, shocked.

I swallow the lump in my throat. "Well…"

Flashback

_Yes! Tonight's going to be great! Little did I know it would be the complete opposite of that._

_I had purchased my favorite popcorn and an amazing movie, Billy Madison _**(A/N. YES!)**_. I can't wait to just curl under a blanket and relax! I popped in my movie and sat back on my couch with my popcorn pulling the snuggiliest __**(**_**Yeah, I said snuggiliest. What of it?)**_ blanket I own over me._

_As the movie started and I smiled at the hilariousness _**(Yeah, I also said hilariousness. Got a problem?)**_ of it, I suddenly thought I heard a knock at the door. I shake it off and keep watching. It gets louder, this time I know its real._

_I madly pause my movie and get up to answer it. "What do you…?"_

_Nothing. No one. Complete silence._

_Strange…. I swore I heard a knock… hmm… whatever, back to my movie._

_As I turn around, I'm met with the scariest eyes I've ever seen in my entire life._

Knuckles POV

Damn! How dare that bastard lay a hand on her.

"Rouge… I…. I…" I stuttered, not knowing what to say.

As I stuttered, Rouge started to cry.

"Rouge…. I…. Please don't cry."

"I'm so scared Knuckles. I'm scared he's going to find me and try something like that again." She cried.

"I won't let that happen." I stand up and walk towards her, gently sitting on the side of the bed next to her. As I do, I notice she moves away.

"Rouge, its ok. I would never hurt you." I say.

Rouge's POV

What's wrong with me? I'm not scared of anyone! Yet, when Knuckles got near me… I got scared and moved away. I know not all guys are like Mephiles, but right now, any male… kind of gives me the creeps.

"Don't come any closer." I shook as I said this.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"I'm sorry Knuckles. I know you would never do that to me. I'm just a little freaked out right now."

I know you are, and it's ok but trust me when I say that I won't let anything happen to you." Knuckles says sweetly.

SWEETLY? Since when is Knuckles sweet?

"Thank you."

"You should just try to get some rest." He tells me, then turns to leave.

"Wait!"

He stops.

"At least, stay in here with me until I fall asleep."

"Ok Rouge, whatever you need."

We sat just talking for a while until I slowly drifted off to sleep.

WHOA! Knuckles is sweet? I know, I know. He can be sweet and personally I think he is, but I just like to mess with him sometimes. So anyway, I hope you guys like it! Sorry it took me so long. In my next chapter, I'll get some Mephiles stuff in there. For all you Mephiles fans! Even though in this story, he's not exactly the best guy. I don't really hate Mephiles, I just think that he's creepy enough to play this role in my story. Plus, he's all I could think of. So yay! Review plz!


End file.
